


The Paint Fiasco

by fulltimeiidasimp



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulltimeiidasimp/pseuds/fulltimeiidasimp
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	The Paint Fiasco

No matter what you asked Remington at this moment he would deny that it was his fault. It just simply wasn't. Yes he may have helped but it wasn't completely his fault. And he wouldn't admit that he had helped no matter how much Sebastian and Andrew would question him about it.

"Remington the sooner you admit it the less harsh your punishment will be.", Sebastian said as he paced the small distance from the door to the table Remington was sat at.

"I didn't do anything Sebastian!" The younger exclaimed, crossing his arms with a small frown. "We've been at this for half an hour and I am telling you it wasn't my fault."

"'I didn't do anything Sebastian'," Emerson mocked with a snicker from next to him, causing him to get a smack on the head. "Ow! Rude Rem, so rude."

"Asshole", Remington muttered.

"Jerk", Emerson said back.

"Bi- Ow! Sebastian help hes hitting me! OW! Stop it Emerson!"

"Stop it! Both of you stop hitting each other.", Sebastian said, pulling Remington away from their younger brother. "You two are literal children I swear. Andrew could you please stop hitting your head against the wall and help me?"

"They are your brothers, you can deal with them." The thumping noises stopped for a moment when Andrew said that before beginning again. Remington wouldnt be surprised if Andrew got brain damage, hitting your head that hard probably wasnt a good idea.

A smirk cast upon Emerson's lips but he concealed it with his hat, hiding his slight joy at Sebastians annoyance. 

"Remington there is so much evidence of what you did, you're clearly the culprit." The oldest of the three said, letting go of his hold on Remingtons sleeve. 

"Look Seb, maybe we should just let him off?", Andrew asked as he came up to the table. "I mean seriously its just-"

"No!", he exclaimed before Andrew could finish. "What he did was horrible and he deserves to be punished for it. Why is my phone beeping whats going on now?"

Sebastian picked up his phone, unlocking it and opening the notifications he was getting. His eyes immediately shot up to Emerson and had opened his mouth but any thoughts about to be vocalized were cut off by Andrews laughter.

"What?", Emerson asked, slipping his phone back into his pocket while his older brother stared at him in shock. "Okay I'm sorry but you couldn't expect me not to post something right? You sound so fucking hilarious getting worked up over something so stupid!"

"It is NOT stupid!" He exclaimed with a frown, which turned into more of a pout when Andrew snickered at him. "Its not! Remington ruined it, thats horrible."

"H-he-", Andrew began but burst into a fit of laughter again. "H-he posted a v-video of you screaming at R-remington over a suit! A fucking suit!"

See? It wasn't that bad. Sebastian had plenty of suits, its not Remingtons fault he had accidently spilt bright pink and green paint over it. Well if you can call pouring two whole buckets of paint on something accidental.


End file.
